Pray for the Child
by Jynx Helix
Summary: This is a story about Mello and his life in the church.


**Pray for the Child**

How many Hail Mary's would it take to rid the young boy of his sins? Many times did he go to the church to repent for his sins, but there was no solace in the sapphire hued orbs. The town was not a happy one, much abandoned hope, too many judgmental individuals ready to crucify the next so-called sinner. Salvation was found within the golden halls lined with velvet carpet, stained glass windows, and candles lighting the way. At the end of the pews was an alter where the preacher stood and led the mass. Oh, Mello adored the man that led the people away from sin, to teach the word of God. God, the creator of Earth, of man, of life, was what Mello worshipped undoubtedly, with no proof, just of word. The blonde found his feet shuffling him up the aisle to where Father Matthew stood. After all he was called upon. "Little Mihael, sweet choir boy, you have much to learn." His voice boomed and echoed within the tiny hall, staring at the diminutive soul before him. Mello was willing to learn more than anything, what a journey he would partake in.

He kissed the hand of the Father, nodding simply to agree. "Yes, Father, as you say. Lead me unto salvation. I want to be His loyal subject." Choir boy, little boy of only seven, he knew his love was pure and true for an entity that was intangible. The Father was an accomplished and jubilant soul, but there was a villainous streak within the man. Mello held a vivacious light, a sagacious spirit, but he was feeble to the power of God, unyielding to do whatever it took to reach salvation. His voice was that of the angels, fine threads and strands of yarn that wove into his mane of hair, and cherub cheeks that rounded his beautiful face. All the features dazzled, soaked in a brilliant light. That brilliant light would not always shine, for it would dull and become solemn. "Father, teach me please, make me a better boy, so I can become a man of God." His voice was tiny in the spacious room, but it held such strength. The young boy trailed his eyes up the preacher's robes to his face before he tilted his head to the side, focusing on every crease, wrinkle, and wonderful imperfect Father Matthew carried. The man's large hand rested on the back of Mello's round shoulder and he smiled. "Follow me, son, I shall teach you what I know in private." The young boy carried a blithe expression, as well as a glowing love for the church. He minced behind the priest. "Your robes are outstandingly beautiful. The way each part of the fabric creases and folds in those ravens and gold." His vision was focused on all about the man, about how gracious God was. Oblivious behaviors shined off the male as he sauntered to the back of the church with Father Matthew.

"Father Matthew, why are we going to the back of the church? We have never been back this way before." Curious, the male glanced up with a timid smile. They continued to wander down that carved hallway, pictures depicting God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. Father Matthew stepped into the private room, the room he called sanctuary. He had saved many here, or so it was rumored. "Now my boy" His voice inquired as he turned to shut the door behind the blissful child. "I would like you to show your faith, and to trust me." Mello beamed up at Father Matthew, placing all of his trust into a man that was anything but merry or glorious. "Of course, anything Father, anything to please God. Just tell me what to do." Eagerness was in the boy's shining irises, pupils dilating to adjust to the dimmer lighting. Mello let his focus remain on the man, waiting for instruction. "Strip, strip off those clothes dear child. God already knows your form, but I must learn it to help you." He held a pensive expression as he awaited Mello's reaction, wondering if the male would retaliate, or if he would give in.

Even though it was not the normal request, Mello only held the utmost trust for this lewd and corrupted man. Slowly his fingers were nimbly undoing each button to the front of his shirt. Once that clothing was being discarded, the priest felt the utmost joy in his heart. He wanted this, needed this. Mello did not view this as wrong, only a way to get closer to God. All of his clothing soon rested on the floor, his naked anatomical form being viewed, being violated. The male let his hands rest to cover his privates. Didn't they say to not be lewd? Father Matthew just chuckled before he took Mello's hands in his one larger one. "My, Mihael… You have grown into a good and strong boy." At those words Mello smiled, proud. "But, you have much more that needs to be done." And then the boy frowned. The boy wanted to be good enough for God. "Please teach me, Father." His voice was calm and steady.

The male didn't understand what the priest wanted from him and he found himself jittering and shaking from the cold. But that was when the man knew what he wanted to do. He had planned it, but now he was ready for the moment. Hand traced small sides, the contours and curves of his back. The male smiled at the small boy and he caressed his cheek. "Mihael, too beautiful." The angelic boy raised a brow, not liking the tone that the elder gave him, but he never once pulled away. He believed that this was it.. This would make God happy with him. But the events that began to take place were anything but wholesome. Fingers probed the poor innocent boy, hands groped unnecessarily hard. That was when Mello knew something was wrong. "No!" The male would cry out, but the Father would make excuses, he would tell the blonde that this was the way.

Mello was terrified, but he accepted his fate, the Father violating the innocent child. Even as he cleaned up the child he gave a warm smile, but he was the broken boy now… There was no hope, there was no anything for him to feel. Even as Mello hobbled out of the church and went home. The blonde tresses were tucked behind his ears and slowly he made his way to his room. Once in there, all he could do was pray. That little boy lost himself, but never would he want to give up God. Never. God meant everything to him, that was all he had… God… Wasn't that why he was put in this position in the first place? On his knees, for the Father, The Ghost, and the Holy Spirit… What a trip…


End file.
